Twins will be twins
by minibee
Summary: what if lissa and bella were twins and rose and daisy are twins? who is daisy you may ask read it, love it, hate it, rate it, review it Rated: T for safty
1. prologue

_**Twins will be twins**_

_**Disclaimer**__**- I don't own vampire academy or twilight**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Things happen you tire to stop them from happening but they will keep happening.**_

_**Like car crashes, two and a half years ago I was in a car crash with my mum, dad, my bother Andre, my twin sister Vasilisa (but she likes to be called Lissa), my best friend Daisy and her twin sister and my other best friend Rosemarie Hathaway (but we gust call her Rose its easier). ME, Lissa, Daisy and Rose all walked way with only with a couple of scratchers and broses. When my mum, dad and bother all died. Then me and my sister become princess's you see there is a secret world that most people don't know about that is because it is made up of vampires. There are three different kinds of vamps there is Dhampirs which are half vamps they don't drink blood but they are faster and all of there senses are better then humans and In this world they grow up to be guardians which protect the Moroi which are full vamps they are tall pale they drink blood but only a small bit each day not so much that it would kill someone they also have magic in one of the four elements fire, water, earth and air also they are alive and they can go in the sunlight but not for very long it weakens them. Then there are Strigoi the undead vamps they can't go in the sun at all, they drink blood to kill, they don't have magic and they are EVIL!!! There is two ways to become a Strigoi one: only a Moroi can do is if they kill a person by drinking they blood until there die and two: is by force were a Strigoi drinks the blood of a person then the Strigoi feds them there blood. Daisy and Rose are both Dhampirs and mine and Lissa's mum and dad wonted fore Daisy to be my Guardian and fore Rose to be Lissa's Guardian because they are our best friends. We become princess because in the Moroi world has 12 royal family's that help rule the Moroi and Dhampir people the oldest from each family has the name prince or princess so because me and Lissa are the last of our family and because we are twins we both get the name of princess. About a half a year after the car crash me and Lissa felt like we were being followed we did not feel save so daisy and roes help sneak us away from the academy that all Moroi and Dhampirs go to for school, then we split up rose took Lissa some were and daisy took me to **__**Forks,**_ _**Washington and two years later that is were I am me Isabella Dragomir (but every one calls me Bella)**_


	2. dreams

_**Disclaimer**__**-**_

_**Minibee**__**- Rose can you say it?**_

_**Rose**__**- say what?**_

_**Minibee**__**- the disclaimer**_

_**Rose**__**- its your story why don't you say it?**_

_**Minibee**__**- because im shy and you are a great Guardian**_

_**Christian**__**- haha Rose she thinks you are a great Guardian**_

_**Rose**__**- Christian if you don't shut up I will make you **_

_**Christian**__**- OoOoOoOo im soooo scared **_

_**Rose**__**- why you little **_

_**Lissa**__**- Rose stop chasing Christian, Christian stop being mean to Rose and Minibee seeing as Rose is busy do you wont me to say the disclaimer?**_

_**Minibee**__**- yes please**_

_**Lissa**__**- ok, Minibee dose not own Vampire Academy or twilight is that ok**_

_**Minibee**__**- yes that is fine **_

_**Christian**__**- one Question**_

_**Minibee**__**- what is it fire boy**_

_**Christian**__**- can we get on with the chapter before Rose kills me?**_

_**Minibee**__**- no I think that I wont to see Rose kill you**_

_**Christian**__**- please please don't let rose kill me **_

_**Minibee**__**- I like you to much to let Rose kill you so on with the chapter**_

_**Chapter one – Dreams**_

_Bpov_

_Twisted metal, the smell of burning rubber, the screams of my sister_

"_mum, dad, Andre, Bella, Daisy, Rose wake up Rose wake up please wake up"_

"_Lissa what happened" my own screams joining hers "Daisy what happened" _

_I looked over to see Daisy my best friend laying on the ground coved in blood._

"_Daisy, Daisy wake up don't leave me wake up please wake up"_

_Then I felt this surge of power up though my body though my finger tips and into Daisy's body a couple of moments later she woke up and I started to scream for my bother Andre._

_Dpov_

_I was looking down on my body screaming of me to wake up._

_Wait how can I be looking down on my body, Wait this is not the dream that I was having a minuet ago, I was on a beach with my sister having suntan oil rubbed on my back by same hot guy, and then I was at a car crash screaming for my self to wake up, oh no I was in Bella's dreams again when I was reminded of this I woke up_

I looked at the bed next to me there was Bella screaming I moved quickly over to her.

"Bella" I yelled "Bella wake up it's just a dream"

Bella whimpers "it was the dream again"

"I know I know, lucky Edward wasn't here tonight"

"Yeah lucky I guess, what am I going to do about him what am I going to tell him?" said Bella

"Why don't you just dump him?" I never liked Edward because he's so much like a Strigoi.

Even though he's not a Strigoi he's still an undead vampire so I just can't trust him like Bella does.

"I can't do that I just love him too much" Bella moans.

"Well come on and get out of bed its time to get ready for school we will talk about this later"

"Ok I'll go and have a shower"

"Yeah sure"

When Bella was in the shower I got dressed I put on my favourite pair of skinny leg jeans and my favourite top that is black and in red it says kiss of the vampire (corny I know but I just couldn't resist). And on my feet I put my pair of green high cut converses. Just left my hair down and straight, I grabbed my jacket and went down stairs to get some brekkie. Charlie the man that Bella tricked into believing that she was his daughter had already left for work. So I didn't have to wait around for food. Bella used her compulsion to make people not be able to see me so it's a bit weird when I pick things up. When Bella came down she was wearing her navy blue flare jeans and Edwards's favourite blue top that has long sleeves that hides the stiches she got at her fake birthday party that Alice held. And she was wearing silver flats. She grabbed a bowl of cherrios and sat at the table.

"Can we talk about it now?" Bella asked.

"No, come on we have to go"

She grabbed her things for school and we headed for her truck. We took the few minute drive and parked in the same parking space we park in everyday. I noticed it was sunny and realised Edward wouldn't be there today. The day passed slowly with me just standing watching over Bella by the end of the day it was cloudy like usual how much rain could there be in one place! When we got back to Charlie's I saw Edwards stupid silver Volvo.

"Oh no" I moaned and under Bella's breathe I heard her say "yes"

Edward helped Bella climb out of her truck he asked if she would like to go for a walk with him. She agreed of course I followed quietly as usual he walked a little while into the forest behind Charlie's house and he lent on a tree.

"Bella were leaving"

"why now, another year"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

"When you say we"

"I mean my family and myself"

"Okay" Bella said "I'll come with you"

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going . . . It's not the right place for you"

"Where you are is the right place for me"

"I'm no good for you, Bella"

"Don't be ridiculous, You're the very best part of my life"

"my world is not for you"

That was it I had hard as much as I could take, I pinned Edward to the ground, I could here Bella shouting for me to stop, but I didn't I keep hitting, punching, and kicking until I broke his arm, I knew that it would heal in a couple of minutes the stupid shiny Volvo owner.

**AN****- well that is chapter 1, I hope you all like it, it toke forever for my to get it all the way I wonted it **

_**review pls or I will get Christian to set you on fire **___


	3. Craziness

_**Disclaimer-**_

_**Minibee- **__**lets do the time warp again. Its just a jump to…**_

_**Edward- **__**oh no not the time warp!! That's like the worst song in the history of the world!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** how can you not like the time warp!!??**_

_**Christian-**__** dude time warp is the best!**_

_**Minibee-**__** YAY!! Someone else likes it too!!**_

_**This is my fave bit**_

_**Well I was walking down the street  
just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an  
evil wink.  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.  
He had a pickup truck, and the  
devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change.  
Time meant nothing, never would again.**_

_**Both Minibee & Christian- **_

_**lets do the time warp again **_

_**it's just a jump to the left **_

_**and a step to the riiiiiiight....**_

_**Edward-**__** stop stop please stop!!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** annnnnnnnnnnnnd why do we have to stop?**_

_**Edward-**__** um…because you have to say the disclaimer!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** ok. Ok I don't own Vampire Academy or Twilight!**_

_**Edward-**__** now can we get on with the chapter!!**_

_**Minibee-**__** not yet **_

_**Both Minibee & Christian-**__** LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!!!**_

_**(the full lyrics to time warp on my profile)**_

_**Chapter 2- craziness**_

Bella's pov

"My world is not for you" Edward said.

Then the next thing I know Daisy jumped him.

"Daisy. Daisy stop it" I yelled "you will hurt him, he will hurt you stop it"

I heard a crack, and then Daisy stepped back, I heard her mutter something about a stupid shiny Volvo owner.

"What the hell was that? how the hell did that break my arm? nothing can break my arm" Edward said.

I turned to Daisy.

"Look at what you did, you broke his arm!" I yelled at her.

"it's going to heal in like two minutes anyway" she said.

"I don't care if it's going to heal in like two minutes, you still hurt him!" I yelled back.

Edward's pov

Is Bella going insane she is yelling at thin air, she must be seeing things, this is going to make it so much harder to let her go, maybe I will just sneak away with out her noticing me. I started to move when Bella pointed at me not even looking at me and said

"Edward don't you dare move".

I was frozen how did she hear me moving.

Bella's pov

I heard Edward start to move, I pointed at him not even looking away from Daisy.

"Edward don't you dare move" I said.

"How did you hear me moving?" he asked.

"Now you have done it" Daisy said.

"Shut up Daisy" I said.

"Umm… Bella there is no one called Daisy here" Edward said.

"Yes there is!" Daisy yelled.

"Daisy, did you forget that he cant see or hear you? why are you yelling at him?" I asked.

She only shrugged.

"Should I tell him?" I asked her.

" If you want, but if anything goes wrong it's on you" she answered.

"Edward I have something to tell you and its important so you have to listen to me, and maybe it would be better if I tell your whole family at the same time" I told him.

"Ok then, lets go to my place" he said. "We will go in my car".

We walked over to his car me and Edward got In then Daisy opened one of the back doors and slid in.

"Umm… what was that?" Edward asked.

"Oh … it's just Daisy" I said. "you will understand when I tell you what I have to tell you".

I didn't pay attention to the drive, I hated the way Edward drives it reminds me of the car crash but Daisy on the other hand loves his driving I think it is the only thing she loves about him. Anyway we were at his house in about five minutes, I just got up walked inside to the lounge room and sat down everyone was already there, looking at me to start.

"ok so I have something important to tell all of you so listen to me. Ok …well… here it goes,.. there are different kinds of Vampires out there" I said they just sat there looking at me in shock.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well there are four different kinds of Vampires out in the world" I said. "There is Moroi, Dhampir, Strigoi and Sparkles, the last one is you".

"How do you know this?, we didn't even know " Carlisle asked.

"Well it just happens that I'm a Moroi Vampire" I answered.

"What are the differences between the different kinds?" Carlisle asked.

"Well let me start with Dhampirs, they are born they are half Vampire and half Human they are stronger and faster then humans also better senses then humans but not as good as the rest of us. They are trained to be guardians to protect the Moroi from the Strigoi, and they don't drink blood. Then there is the Moroi we are also born our senses are much better then Dhampirs but we are as strong and fast as a human, we drink blood it can only be human but we never kill, we only take a little everyday. We also have magic in one of the four elements fire, water, air and earth. There are two ways to become a Strigoi, the first is if a Moroi kills while feeding, and the second is if a Strigoi kills you while drinking your blood then feeding you back some of its one can happen to anyone but you guys. Strigoi cant go in the sunlight they can die if they are set on fire, beheaded or a stake to the heart they totally lose the minds that they had before all they think about is blood" I answered him.

"Wow,that's a lot of info" Emmett said.

"And that's not even half of it, I should tell you my name's not really Isabella Swan. It's Isabella Dragomir and Charlie is not my father, I used compulsion on him to make him believe I was his daughter. I don't even look like this I used compulsion on the whole town to make them think I look like this I have Green eyes and long blond hair, I also used compulsion on the town so they couldn't see or hear my best friend Daisy. She is a Dhampir" I said in a rush.

"This compulsion, can you take it off us so we can see Daisy and what you look like?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep I can, I will do it know" I said.

"You can't do that!" Daisy said.

"Daisy, I can do what I like" I said to her.

I looked into the Cullens' eyes, smiled and said "from now on you will be able to see and hear Daisy Hathaway" I felt dizzy so I let it drop when they came out of the trance and gasped as they saw Daisy.

"Hi" Daisy said.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Emmett said.

"But Bella" said Alice "you still look the same as you did before".

"That's because I can only do so much at a time" I said.

"You shouldn't do it at all at the moment" Daisy said.

"I know, but if they are to believe me I had to do it" I said.

"Well don't do any more" Daisy said.

"I have to" I said.

"You haven't had any blood for a couple of days, you will be weak" Daisy said.

"Wait didn't you say before that you needed a little bit of blood each day?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah I did, and I'm meant to but sometimes it is hard to get it" I said.

"No its not" Daisy said.

"Shut up!" I told her.

"I should have realised this morning when you woke from that dream that it had been a week since you fed, why didn't you tell me?" Daisy asked.

"Because you had a lot on your mind" I said.

"Bella, this is something that I need to know" Daisy said.

"Ok I will tell you next time" I said "so I better undo the rest of the compulsion".

"You should feed first" Daisy said.

"I can do this, so let it go Daisy" I said.

Looking into the Cullens' eyes again I said "from now on you will see me for who I really am". Then I was falling backwards, I felt a pair of arms catch me before I was pulled into the darkness.

_**AN-**__** I now it's been ages but I have been working on my other story, I would like to say thanks to Twilight Crazy Fan, Hazelholly, Magik Sause of Death for reviewing this story, also to ScarletRain94 you're the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**R**_

_**RE**_

_**REV**_

_**REVI**_

_**REVIE**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIE**_

_**REVI**_

_**REV**_

_**RE**_

_**R**_

_**OR I HAVE EMMETT ON HAND AND HE LOVES A FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Please Explain

**Disclaimer-**

**Minibee- two spider legs, a slug, and three unicorn hairs than stir five times to the right **

**Daisy- um… Minibee what are you doing?**

**Minibee- im practicing making a forgetful potion**

**Daisy- and why are you doing that?**

**Minibee- because we have potions next hour dur **

**Daisy- we don't have a potion class at this school so how could we it next hour I mean are you suggesting that wizards and witches are real?**

**Minibee-no ofcourse not, here do you a glass of coke **

**Daisy- yer sure **

**Minibee- (before handing Daisy the cup she slips in a bit of the forgetful potion) here you go**

**Daisy- (drinks coke) were am I? why am I here?**

**Minibee- um…you…come over here to get me to say the disclaimer and I gave you a glass of coke…yeah … that's what happened **

**Daisy- thanks for the coke it was really refreshing, now say it **

**Minibee- say what?**

**Daisy- the disclaimer **

**Minibee- oh … I don't own vampire academy or twilight**

**Daisy- what's all this stuff for (pointing to the potion equipment)**

**Minibee- for …un… roasting Marshmellows (pulls out bag of Marshmellows) on with the chapter **

**(NO MARSHMELLOWS WERE IN ANYWAY HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER)**

**Chapter 3 please explain **

Dpov

I got to Bella before she fell to the ground, I picked her up and put her on the coach and moved her hair off her face. I looked up and saw that everyone looked worried.

"she is going to be all right, she should not have done that without taking some blood first, when she comes around I will give her some and then she will be back to normal" I said to them all to get them to cram down.

"you don't need to do that, we have blood bags up stairs" on of them said.

"she cant drink them" I replied to the unknown speaker.

"and why not."

"they make her feel sick, we tired them after we ran away."

"what do you mean ran away."

"Bella will explain if she wants its her story."

"you will tell me now, its your story to if you ran away with her."

But I didn't answerer I was watching Bella as she started to stir.

Bpov

"you will tell me now, its your story to if you ran away with her" I heard Edward say.

I opened my eyes to see Daisy leaning over me with the I-told-you-so look, I tried to sit up but Daisy pushed me back down.

"stay down for a few me don't want you to pass out on us again" she said

"im fine" I said sitting up.

"I will believe that once you have had some blood" she said sitting down next to me.

"but I don't like taking blood from you, you're my best friend."

"to bad you taking some" she said moving so her back is to me and her hair is away from her neck.

I tried to resist but I could see the blood under her skin, opening my mouth exposing my fangs that I normally kept covered, I bit down upon her neck, the taste of the red substance was intoxicating. I made sure I only dank for a few minuets then I moving back from her she leant agents me. I moved from under her leaning her on the pillows.

"are you all right" I asked her.

"yer, I've just got to sleep it off" she answered me.

"well you are going to eat something first, Esme will you get something for Daisy to eat please" I asked the shocked vampire.

"ofcourse I will" she said moving towards the kitchen.

"cool, Bella has fangs how come we cant have fangs" Emmett said bring everyone else out of shock.

"because you are not as cool as me that's why" I told him.

By this time Esme had retuned with some rice crackers with chess melted on top, she handed the plate to Daisy who looked at it in drought, everyone saw this and Esme made a move towards Daisy to ask what was wrong but I stoped her.

"she just doesn't trust you like I do, you see to her you guys are like Strigoi, she thinks you are a danger, even when I tell her you are not" I say.

"tell us why you ran away from school" Edward said.

"well, me and my sister—."

"you have a sister" Alice asked.

"yer, she's my twin we are identical her names Lissa, anyway we felt like someone was watching us, we were always looking over the our shoulder's until one day we had had it and Daisy and Rose got us out of there. It was hard because you see Lissa and I are princess in our world so it was hard to make us disappear, so we split up Daisy with me and Rose with Lissa and we haven't heard from them since" I said looking down.

"who's Rose" asked Esme in a small voice.

"she's my twin sister, we are all really close" Daisy answered for me.

"do you have any idea where they are" Rosalie asked, in a concerned tone.

"no, we haven't heard or seen them since split up," rose answered, as I made up my mind to tell her what I have been meaning to tell her for a while.

"well, that's not true daisy" I said in a small voice.

" what do you mean" daisy asked.

"well, me and Liss have sending letters to each other for a while now" I answered her, still speaking in a small voice.

"what do you mean letters" daisy said in a dangerous slow voice.

"that's where you write on paper put it in an envelope and put it in a mail box and in a couple of days the person you are sending it to will receive it, in their letter box" I said sarcastically.

"that is not what I mean and you know it, were did you even find out where to send the letters" daisy asked her voice slowly rising.

"well, one night before I went to bed and I was thinking about her really hard and then I was in a dream, and it was so realistic it was so real so I asked her where she was and she gave me her address, I sent her a letter and we started sending them back and forth, every time we moved we told each other the new address" I explained.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS, YOU GIVEN US AWAY, OR OUR SISTERS" daisy yelled.

"I know, I know, it's just I couldn't let that opportunity like that go, I cant just not speak to her" I said.

"did Rose know about this" she asked.

"no, because we knew you tow would stop us if you knew" I answered so she wouldn't start yelling again.

"ofcourse we would stop you, we can be tracked by those letters, the school could find us or worse the Strigoi" she said.

"I know, I will stop" I said.

"good because I might still be training with the running and the karate and boxing lessons but it will not be enough against the Strigoi" she said in a panicked voice.

" I know, as you keep telling me."

"and it is not going to change."

"So where are your sisters" Rosalie asked again.

"they are in Portland, living on the collage campage" I wisped.

"how long have they been there, you said that they move around" Carlisle asked .

"they have been there about eight months" I answered him.

"what they have been there to long they are going to get caught" daisy said looking frightened.

**AN- I know it has been over a year to write a chapter, sorry! I do love you all! I have been re-writing my story He Lied, He Left and Now I'm Back so if you want to go read that, I have replaced the first 4 chapters already so yeah! My story Reading Vampire Academy I'm going to start getting chapters done for that as well! I'm not having my person Beta this chapter which is silly of me but I really wanted to get this chapter up as soon as, so if there is any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them! If anyone wants to give me ideas for my disclaimers they can be PMed to me And with that I ask you to please REVIEW! And tell me what you all think! I really can't think of anything funny to put here, I'm really tired I think I'm going to go to bed, night all of you wonderful people **


End file.
